The present invention relates, in general, to the braking of in-line roller skates and is intended to promote the safety and joy of roller skating.
The braking of "inline" roller skates is difficult to accomplish by movement of the skates alone and is presently generally carried out by the use of a fixed brake pad protruding from the rear of one pair of roller skate shoes and which pad is made to scrape against the skating surface to stop the movement of the skater. This procedure is accomplished as the skater leans back on one skate while positioning the heel of the other skate so that the brake pad may come into braking contact with the skating surface. The maneuver is inherently unstable and may cause the fall of the skater since it does not allow braking while the wheels of both skates are parallel and on the skating surface.
Thus it would be desireable to provide a roller skate brake which would provide effortless braking while the skate is held level with the skating surface and to utilize the weight of the skater to regulate the braking force for improved skater balance.